A Sunny Day
by westeros
Summary: pointless short drabble, consists of Tonks' moods being lifted because of warmer weather, she comes over and plays around with both Sirius and Remus.


"Wotcher!" A bubbly voice filled the room as Sirius looked up from the couch and Remus lifted his head from his book.

Tonks stumbled in, tripping on shoes as she entered the door and hung her light coat. She was dressed perfectly for the days weather. Her favorite Weird Sisters shirt, tattered denim shorts, and dark cowboy boots. She grinned widely towards Sirius.

"C'mere boy!" She jokes as she patted down her thighs.

Sirius grunted as he returned to staring out at the window. It looked so warm and bright out, and here he was trapped in the house with only Remus for company.

"Where's Molly?" Tonks sat on the edge of the couch.

"Went shopping I believe, should be here in less than an hour though. Why?" Sirius looked Tonks up and down. She looked estactic. Too happy.

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I'd bring you out for a walk. It hasnt been this sunny for months. And ol' Remus over there can stay here like a good boy and be our lookout." She gave a quick wink to Remus, "Pretty sure Molly would just about chop off your head if you stepped foot out of this damn place." Tonks grinned at Sirius. Oh, he was proud. Tonks was a Black, afterall.

Sirius jumped right off the couch, transforming into dog form, and cuddled into Remus's leg.

"Unless you want to come with Remus? I dont think I've seen you leave this place in forever."

"Oh, I really shouldnt. Molly would be here soon and.." Remus trailed off as Sirius continued to enthusiastically lick at his worn out pants. Remus patted Sirius away, only to be nipped at. Remus slapped Sirius's underside and placed his hands in his pocket. Safe away from wild rabid animals.

"We really should just lock this one up in a cage. Seems rabid to me." Remus mockingly told Tonks.

Tonks chuckled, and Remus noticed how bright her pink hair was today. She really looked happy, it really showed. The dark bags under her eyes that he had noticed at the last meeting were completely gone. She even looked, a bit more shapely. Molly was constantly trying to stuff the poor girl, and she seems to have filled out her clothing a bit more.

"Oh, come on now!" Tonks grabbed for Remus's hands and led them out the back door with Sirius's barking growing louder and his tail wagging enthusiastically.

Remus's fingers were always rough. He noticed Tonks fingers. How soft her palm was. She even had her nails painted blue. Funny how a simple change in weather could completely flip Tonk's moods up.

"Dora.." He groaned, "I even promised Molly I'd help with dinner."

"Its Tonks," she playfully rammed her fingers into his chest in a chastising manner. She never really cared if he called her Dora. Her father called her Dora as well. She found it rather endearing, so long as he kept that atrocious 'Nymphadora' out of his mouth, she was fine.

He was pretty sure he was starting to color as Tonk's hair. He was slightly uncomfortable but being around Tonks was always so much fun. She just looked so youthful, standing there with her short bright hair, bouncing around as she teased Sirius by barking at him. She morphed a tail at her end and began wagging it as fast as Sirius had earlier. Sirius howled and pounced onto her side.

Remus dragged the two back into the house as to not bring any attention to them. They were making so much noise.

Remus observed Tonks's gasping form as she tried to collect herself while Sirius morphed back into human form and grinned widely at her.

"Well, fine, we dont have to go outside. We could always play exploding snap or something?" Tonks suggested.

Sometimes, Remus really had to remember how young and naive she was. Exloding Snap? Really?

"How very mature of you, dear cousin. But having been locked up for so long, I really cant object." Sirius teased Tonks, and began to tickle her sides.

Tonks guffawed in laughter and moved towards Remus to escape Sirius, her boots slowly came off as she bounced around the whole room, shaking the walls slightly. She bumped into Remus, and he tried holding onto her elbow to steady her, but she fell on him anyway, bringing Sirius to the ground and kicking his knees towards the opposite wall.

Remus felt himself color for the second time today. Tonks bare legs were touching his as she clutched her own chest shaking with laughter. Remus couldnt help but grin widely. He hasnt had this much fun in a long while. Sirius then morphed into dog form and began to lick Remus and Tonks while chasing them both throughout the house.


End file.
